1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus which display images by using plasma display panels (PDPs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and the like and, in particular, to a display apparatus which suitably suppresses the temperature rise thereof if mounted on a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to digital high definition television broadcasts, recent television receivers have advanced toward higher quality and larger screen ones by using such thin display devices as PDPs and LCDs. Also in terms of installation for practical use, wall-mounted TV sets have appeared in addition to those supported by television stands which are set on floors. For use in the wall-mounted state, display apparatus are more seriously required to be thinner and lighter.
In each of JP-A-2006-337776 and JP-A-2006-337982, a placing structure is described which allows a display apparatus to be placed either on a TV stand or on a wall.